Christmas Party!
by lil hinata
Summary: Lee's throwing a Christmas party!...or is he? Hey,there's gonna be a mistletoe...hmm...I wonder...Pairings: NaruHina,NejiTen,InoShika,SasuSaku,KibaXoc
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N:ok,well,this is only my second story and I wanted to get it done by Christmas but I had to put it in a Chapter 'cause I didnt have time with stupid school and writer's block...please tell me how you like it so far...and if you want to read my first story,it's called "Sakura's Hook Up" it's a NaruHina story.Thank you and R&R ****please!**

( "speach" _'thoughts' _)

**Christmas Party!**

It was a cold,snowy day on December 23,in a town we all know as Konoha.People were everywhere buying Christmas gifts for thier loved ones.Even some of the leaf shinobi too.Although,while everyone was buying gifts,a certian green ninja was buying snacks,party favors,food,and even a camera!

That ninja was none other than Rock Lee!The youthful boy was planning a Christmas party for all his friends tomorrow on Christmas Eve.After he got got everything he needed for the party,he sent out the invitations.Naruto,Sakura,Sasuke,Hinata,Ino,TenTen,Neji,and,Shikamaru were all the people he had to invite.With his speed,he droped the invitesin front of the person without being seen.

Naruto,Sasuke,and,Sakura were at the bridge,when three envelopes apeared in front of them.

"Whaa!" Naruto jumped,"How the-?! What the-?!"

"Calm down Naruto!"Yelled Sakura,"It's just a letter!" Sakura walked forward and gently picked up the envelope and brushed the snow off of it."Looks like its an invitation or something." She said as she started to open it.Sasuke and Naruto then walked over and picked up thier invitations too.Of caourse,the hyper blond ripped his up.Luckily,he didnt rip the invitation itself.Sasuke just gently opened the envelope and read the invitation.The invitation read this:

Christmas party!That's right!It's going to be the most youthful party in

Konoha!And only few are invited!Luckily for you,your one of the few!So come and

enjoy your Christmas youth here,tomorrow on Christmas Eve,at my house!

Hope to see you there!

The Green Ninja,

**Rock Lee!**

**P.S.**

And this is your chance,boys and girls!

There will even be a mistletoe!

"Well,a party's a party!I'm definitly going!" Naruto yelled with excitement.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt.I'll go." Sakura said,"How about you,sasuke?"

Sasuke didn't say a word.He just stood there,in his normal pose.His arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Hey! Answer the question teme!" Naruto yelled.(a/n: teme means bastard! XP)

Of caorse,by hearing this,Sakura bonked Naruto on the head. "You baka! Don't call sasuke that!" (a/n: baka means idiot!)

Sasuke smirked as Naruto stood a distance away,with a big bump on his head...crying.Just then,a beautiful pink haired konochi apeared in front of sasuke.

"So uhh,sasuke...are you going?" Sasuke looked at Sakura and finally said,"Fine...I guess I'll go."

"Good! Then that means we're all going!" Sakura yelled excitedly.

Meanwhile,Hinata,TenTen,and Neji were walking through the Park.Hinata and TenTen were going as friends,while Neji just tagged along.He thought that maybe after Hinata left,he'll tell TenTen his true feelings for her.Then,a strong breeze brushed by.

"Hey,what's this?" Said TenTen as she walked over to pick up the envelope that Lee left.Neji didn't even pick his up to read it.He just activated his byakugon(a/n:sorry if I spelled this wrong...) and read it like that.

"So Lee's throwing a Christmas party." He said.Hinata and TenTen were holding thier unopened envelopes when Neji opened his mouth.

"Neji! Don't spoil it! We haven't even opened ours yet!" TenTen yelled.

"Uhh...sorry?" He said questionably. TenTen just continued opening the envelope.Hinata then began to open hers.

"Cool! A Christmas party! Well that sure sounds like Lee to through a party!"TenTen yelled."Hinata,you're going right?"

"Uhh...s-sure..." Hinata replied.

"What about you,Neji? You're going too,aren't you?" TenTen asked Neji.

"Alright...I've got nothing better to do..." He replied. _'Maybe that would be a better setting to tell her...' _Neji thought.

Ino,Shikamaru,and Choji were at the Bar-B-Q resturant that they always eat.Of caorse,Ino started complaining about Choji's eating."Choji,don't you think you have eaten enough?If only you trained as much as you eat,you would be one of the best shinobi!" Ino said to Choji while walking out of the resturant.

"Hey,Ino,just leave him alone.If you quit worrying about your looks..._'No matter how cute you are...'_ ...you too would get somewhere." A guy with black pinapple hair lazily saidto the loud blond.

"Well,whatever.Later Shikamaru,later Ino." Choji said while walking the opposite way. "Later." They both said back.They were just walking and talking...well,it was mostly Ino talking while Shikamaru just gazed at the clouds,kinda listening.Then,something seemed to brush by them.Ino screamed as she lost her balance,waiting to hit the cold snow.But she didn't.She looked up and noticed that Shikamaru had caught her. "A-Arigato"(a/n:this means thank you) she said shyly,and got up.She then noticed envelopes with thier names on them on the ground.She them up and gave Shikamaru his.Once she read it,she yelled hapily for being invited,then stopped and asked,"Shikamaru,are you going?"

"Troublesom,but,I guess."He sighed,"What a drag."

"Well hopefuly it _won't _be a drag!" Ino said. _'Hey,maybe me and Shikamaru will get caught under the mistletoe!'_ Ino thought hapily.

**(A/N: I want to thank my friend,Jonlivia,for helping me write this part for me! Thank you Jonlivia!)**

Christmas Eve morning came,and Lee was decorating and getting ready for the party...

- (Lee's P.O.V) -

I had to figure out where to put everything.This had to be perfect!I had to make the perfect setting for "confesions" if you know what I mean.The mistletoe is very important for this kind of stuff.I'm gonna put it in front of the Christmas tree! I wonder if anyone will even get a kiss under the mistletoe...I hope everyone comes...if not,the mission won't be verry successful!(a/n:keep reading,and you'll find out what he means!)

"Ahh,finally done!" I said when I finally finished decorating the house."Now all I have to do is wait for everyone to come!" I looked at the clock,but it was still kinda early."Well...people won't be until an hour or so...I guess I'll just watch T.V." I said as I sat down in my chair.But almost the instant I sat down,someone had knocked on the door.I got back up to answer the knocking door.I opened it and saw nonother than Konoha's #1 hyper active nuckle head ninja.

- (end of Lee's P.O.V.) -

"Hey Bushy-Brow!Has the party started yet?" Naruto said.

"Uhh...actually,I don't think anyone will come 'til about an hour.You're early!" Lee replied.

"Realy?And I thought I was gonna be late!" Naruto said,happy that he was actually early.Lee let Naruto inside so they could wait for more people to come.

- (Naruto's P.O.V.) -

I sat down on the couch with Lee to wait for everyone to come.But when we sat down,Lee asked me the most random question!

"So...Naruto,who do you like?"

"What? What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean,who do you like? Who do you have a crush on?" He asked again.

"Uhh...why do you want to know?" I asked.Why _was _he asking me this anyway?

"Well,Christmas is the perfect time to confess!And under the mistletoe is the perfect way!" He replied.

"But...no one likes me..." I said...sadly..."Sakura's too much into Sasuke to notice me,and..." _'And Hinata doesn't like me either...' _Lee must've read my mind because then,he said,

"You know,Hinata has a big crush on you."

"Realy? But she always faints when she sees me..." I said,unsure if what he said was true."...And she's always avoiding me..."

"Excactly!She faints because she gets too shy around you,and she's too shy to talk to you,so she hids! She's not avoiding you!"Lee said.

"W-wow...and I thought she hated me!" I said.To be honest,I was kind of nervous,yet,I was happy...happy to know that someone actually likes me!And,I...I like her too...

- (end of Naruto's P.O.V.) -

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

well,there's the first chapter! hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N:hehe...well I know it has been a long time since I last updated this...a realy long time...and its way past Christmas...but i had major writer's block and then I left my book at my friends house and with school...so it was hard to get back on track,but,now I'm back to normal and I've got the story going again so all of you who have been waiting,then here it is!please enjoy!oh ya!and I put in kiba and my oc,saka in there now)

**Christmas Party!**

**Chapter 2**

An hour passed by and people started showing up.First,it was Sasuke and Sakura.Sakura knocked on the door,and Lee happily jumped up to answer.

"Sakura!Sasuke!Welcome!" Lee said excitedly as he let them in.

"Hey Lee!"Sakura said,then looked around,but only saw Naruto. "Naruto?Are you the only one here?" she asked.Naruto put his hands in the back of his head like he normaly does and replied, "Yep!I was early!Belive it!"

"Heh,what do ya' know.The dope actually came early!"The raven haired boy said.

"Shut up teme!"Naruto yelled.

"Naruto!How many times do I have to tell you?!Don't call him that!"Sakura screamed as she bonked him on the head...again.Sasuke smirked,just like the last time,knowing that as long as Sakura's around,Naruto can't say anything bad about him!

"Alright,alright,calm down!"Lee yelled,"It's Christmas eve!Certainly not a time to be fighting!"

"Lee's right.Christmas is a time for cheer and happiness."sasuke said plainly.Everyone was looking at him,surprised at what he said.He looked up to see some rather strange faces stairing at him."Uhh...did I just say that out loud?"He asked.

"Um,yeah,Sasuke...you did."Sakura said.

"Hah!Who would've thought? Sasuke Uchiha,_The _Sasuke Uchiha,actually has some Christmas spirit!What a surprise!"Naruto yelled.

"Sasuke!I think you finally found your youth!How wonderful!"Lee yelled afterward.

"Hn.Shut up."Sasuke mumbled and looked away.Sakura could tell that Sasuke was embarassed,so she decided to change the subject.

"So,umm,Lee,when are the others showing up?"She asked.

"Huh?Oh,they should be comming soon..."Lee replied.But right after,someone knocked on the door."There they are now!"He yelled,as he excitedly jumped up to answer the door."Welcome!"He screamed when he opened the door.Hinata,Neji,and TenTen then walked in.

"Hey guys!"TenTen said,"Are you three the only ones here?"

"Un,so far."Sakura said.(a/n: unyeah)

"So who else is supposed to come?"Neji asked.

"Well,Ino,Shikamaru,and uh...Kiba too."

"Oh,is that all?Three more people?"Asked Sakura.

"Un." '_Well,actually,Saka's comming too but she told me to keep it a secret..._'Lee said,then thought.Then the door knocked.It was Shikamaru and Ino.

"Whoo!Ino is here!"Ino obnoxiously yelled when she walked in.

"Ugh,what a drag..."Was all Shikamaru said.

"I feel sorry for you,Shikamaru."Sakura said,"You have to be stuck with Ino-Pig!"

"Shut up Bilboard-Brow!"Ino screamed.

"You don't know the half of it!"Shikamaru replied.

"What did you just say?!"

"Nothing.Nothing at all."Shikamaru said,kind of scared of the loud blonde.

"That's what I thought!"Ino yelled.Kiba was outside about to knock when he heard all the yelling.

"I wonder what's going on..."He said to Akamaru.But Akamaru just shrugged.Finally,he knocked,and Lee answered.

"Welcome Kiba!Now that the last person's here," '_Not realy..._' "we can now start the most youthfullest Christmas party in Konoha!"Lee yelled excitedly.Kiba walked inside and Lee turned on the music.All the girls,except for Hinata,went up and danced.All the boys,except Naruto,stayed sitting on the couch.Lee was controlling the music.Hinata,of coarse,was too shy to dance.Neji and Sasuke just arn't the type to dance.And Shikamaru was too lazy.

But Kiba was just not himself.He's been like that for a month...since Saka left.He had already came up with the conclusion that he loved her,and he promised himself he'll tell her once she comes back,but,when will she come back?

Kiba was lost in his thoughts when Lee apeared from nowhere and sat next to him.

"Kiba?What's wrong?"Lee asked.

"It's nothing,Lee."Kiba replied.

'_I wonder if he's thinking about Saka..._' "Is it Saka?"Lee asked.Kiba looked up at him in surprise. '_What?!How would he know?!Can he read minds?!_' "No!It's nothing!"He denied.

"Right..."Lee said,"well,whatever it is,don't let it destroy your youth!And since some people obviously don't want to dance,then we'll play a game!"

"Oh yeah?What kind of game?"Kiba asked.

"Truth or Dare!"Lee exclaimed.He got up and went in front of the dance floor."Okay everyone!Who wants to play Truth or Dare?"He yelled.Eveyone on the dance floor agreed as they started to form a circle on the floor,leaving room for the others.

_'Well,maybe this will help clear my mind...'_ Kiba thought as he and akamaru joined the circle.

"Hey,Hinata!Come on!You can sit next to me!"A loud blonde boy yelled as he put one hand on the emty spot next to him,and waving the other,trying to get Hinata's attention.

_'...Naruto actually wants me to sit next to him...' _"O-okay...c-coming."Hinata replied,as she walked over and quietly sat next to naruto.

"Neji,arn't you coming?"TenTen asked.Neji thought about it for a second,said a simple "Hn." and sat next to TenTen.

"Shikamaru!Get you lazy butt over here!"Ino yelled.But Shikamaru didn't budge.Ino waited a bit,then started forming hand signs."Fine.If you wanna play that way,I'll play that way!Sakura,catch my body.Mind Transfer jutsu!"the next thing you know,Ino falls over on the ground,and Shikamaru gets up.

"Gee,thanks for catching my body for me,Sakura!"Shikamaru said sarcasticly.Ino's jutsu had worked.Shikamaru walked over and sat next to Ino's limb body."Release!" Ino sat up and punched Sakura in the arm.

"I said to catch me,Billboard-Brow!"

"Oh,well sorry,Ino-Pig!"

Sasuke was still sitting on the couch while Ino and Sakura where glareing at eachother.

"Sasuke!Why don't you come here and join the game?"Lee called out once he noticed that Sasuke was the only person not in the circle.

"No." Sasuke said plainly.That's when Sakura decided to jump in.

"Sasuke-"

"No." He cut her off.

"Please..."She said in a sad sort of tone,while giving him the puppy-dog eyes.Now,it became harder for Sasuke to say no,so this time,he stayed quiet.But every time he looked up,Sakura was still looking at him,with those beautiful emerald eyes.Finally,he gave in.He sighed an sat next to Sakura in the circle.

"Okay!Now that everyone's in the circle,we can finally start the game!"Lee yelled.But surpiseing everyone except Lee,the door knocked."Oh!That must be the pizza I ordered!"Lee said suspisiouly.But it certainly wasn't pizza.

"Surprise!"A girl with long pink hair and ocean blue eyes yelled as she stepped through the door.There was a small brown dog,with a bow in each ear,named MiMi,beside her.

"Saka?!"Everyone yelled in surprise.

"Saka!I'm so glad your back!"Kiba yelled as he did only what he thought he should do,and hugged her.Saka blushed.

"Uhh...t-thank you...k-kiba..."She said shyly.Then Kiba noticed what he did and let go.Akamaru broke the silence by barking when he saw MiMi,and she barked back.

"Since when did you come back,Saka?" Sakura asked once the dogs stopped barking.

"Yesterday." She replied.

"You got here yesterday,but didn't even tell your own cuzin?!"

"I wanted it to surprise everyone!"She said.Lee was simply smileing,as if he knew excactly what was going on...and he did."You knew about this,didn't you Lee?"Sakura asked,noticeing the suspisious smile on his face.

"What?I knew nothing of what you are talking about!"Lee replied sarcasticly.Sakura got the hint.

"Oh,so you wanted it to be a surprise,but yet,of all people,you tell Lee...but not me?"Sakura said.

"Well...actually,it was intened for everyone to know..." she said,"But it's a good thing he knew first,because if not,I wouldnt know about this party!"

FLASH BACK

Saka's P.O.V.

_'I'm almost there!The Village Hidden in the Leaves,Saka Haruno is back!' _I thought happily when MiMi and me were running.The gate to the Hidden Leaf was now visible.I had went on a trip to the Village Hidden in the Mist,to visit a friend,but now I'm back!The gate began to come closer and closer,until we were finally standing before it.

I walked through the gate with a smile.I looked around,wondering who i should see first.But I couldn't decide,so I just walked around,and who ever I see along the way will be the first to know about my return.As I was going through town,I saw a flash of green brush past me and into a nearby store.

"What was that?!" I asked outloud. MiMi barked at the sent."Oh,was it Lee?" MiMi nodded,and when I was about to go in and greet him,he rushed back out again.But this time,he noticed me.

"Saka?! Is that you?!" he asked.

"Of coarse it's me!Who else can Saka Haruno be besides Saka Haruno?" I joked."So what's the rush?"

"Christmas! I'm throwing a party tomorrow and I need to get ready!Hey,why don't you and MiMi come?" he said,then paused."Kiba and Akamaru will be there!"

I blushed at the thought.Why would he bring them up to try and convince me to go?Does he know my secret?Is it that obvious? I heard MiMi bark.She realy wanted to go now."O-okay Lee,I'll go." I said.Then I thought of something."Wait,don't tell anyone I'm comming,okay?I want it to be a surprise."

"Okay!I wont tell anyone!I promise!" he said while doing his good-guy pose.

"Thanks Lee!"

"No problem,Saka! See ya' tomorrow!"

"Bye!" And with that,we both went our separate ways.(a/n:ok,just to make sure there's no confusion,after inviteing Saka,Lee made another invitation and gave it to Kiba.)

end of Saka's P.O.V.

END OF FLASH BACK

--

((Okay everyone!That's it for the long awaited chapter 2!And once again,I'm realy sorry for the long wait...but I hope you liked it! please review!!))


End file.
